Monochrome
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Suite de Nuances La vie continue, quoi qu'il advienne, même si elle perd ses couleurs, petit à petit.


**Titre :** Monochrome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre : **"Hitto-sama"  
**Rating : **rien de bien méchant  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas. Ça me convient parfaitement.  
**Note 1 : **J'avais envie d'écrire une suite. Et vous savez quoi ? Je l'ai fait.  
**Note 2 :** Hati Déesse des titres. C'est officiel.

**-¤ Monochrome ¤-**

Le soleil perçait timidement à travers les nuages d'octobre. Il ne faisait pas bien chaud, l'air était chargé d'humidité et les forêts mettaient leurs beaux habits. Konoha siégeait toujours au pied de sa falaise. Les bâtiments n'avaient pas changé. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était identique à la veille et au jour précédent, et à celui d'avant encore. Et demain, ce serait la même chose, à ceci près qu'on se rapprocherait encore de l'hiver. Mais les gens ne changeraient pas. Ils continueraient leur vie comme si de rien n'était. C'était immuable, en quelque sorte.

On frappa à la porte et la kunoichi rentra aussitôt. Elle avait ses entrées ici malgré les dires de certains vieux croûtons. Haruno Sakura claqua la porte derrière elle, comme d'habitude, releva la tête vers le bureau pour y voir son Hokage affairé sur un rapport de mission. Elle s'avança. Grandes enjambées. Toujours. Bruit de pas inexistant. Habitude.

"Où est Naruto ?"

L'homme blond assis en face d'elle releva la tête et lui lança un regard perplexe. Il lui sourit simplement, un de ces sourires doux et agréables que Naruto réservait à ses amis proches, aux personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Cela énerva Sakura plus qu'autre chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu rac…  
- La ferme ! coupa Sakura."

Il encaissa le coup et retomba dans son fauteuil, faisant crisser le cuir. Un rayon de soleil illumina le bureau un instant. Silence. Silence. Silence. Encore. Sakura n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait trop longtemps que c'était ainsi. Sourire et silence sur fond de taches. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre avec violence pour ne pas exploser. A la place de quoi, elle frappa le bureau de son poing.

"J'ai suffisamment vu Naruto utiliser son Kage Bushin pour savoir quand j'ai à faire à un clone ! Tu n'as pas de vie propre et tu te fiches de disparaître mais je peux quand même te casser la gueule pour obtenir ce que je veux.  
- Calme-toi, Sakura, répondit le clone en souriant. Si je disparais, je ne pourrais plus te répondre.  
- C'est juste mais ça me défoulera. Un peu, rajouta-t-elle d'un air menaçant."

Le clone ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire condescendant. De l'extérieur, on n'entendit qu'un grand vacarme puis Sakura sortit sans se soucier des regards noirs qu'on lui lançait. Elle ficha son poing dans le mur pour faire taire les plus courageux avant de repartir d'un pas rageur.

"Bon sang, il n'y a pas que toi qui souffres, Naruto."

* * *

Le plafond était blanc. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, avant. Enfin, il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Qu'il soit blanc, bleu, noir à nuages rouges ou bien orange à pois verts ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. N'empêche qu'il était blanc. Désespérément blanc. Vide.

Naruto tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir les stores. Un peu de lumière filtrait ça et là. Surtout là où les lattes étaient abîmées. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le plafond. Blanc. Toujours. Il détestait cette couleur.

Naruto s'assit sur le bord du lit défait, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Un soupir. Il devrait rentrer, son clone avait été annulé. Détruit, plus exactement. Par qui ? Ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Il allait encore se faire engueuler par la moitié du village pour avoir disparu un jour de plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Dès qu'il se retrouvait dans ce bureau, il étouffait. Voir l'administration lui donnait mal au ventre et rien que le fait de porter ce manteau signifiant sa position l'exécrait.

Le Hokage se releva et constata qu'il n'avait pas retiré ses chaussures. Ce n'était pas spécialement grave vu l'état du studio. Tout était intact, inchangé. Sale. Depuis longtemps. Plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, il n'aurait su dire. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était encore hier.

La porte du studio se referma sur lui et Naruto admira un long moment le soleil couchant, affalé contre cette maudite porte. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, avant. Il se laissait aller. C'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Cette perte de contrôle de lui-même l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. C'était inhabituel, trop soudain. Et ça avait créé un vide. Naruto s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Il n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

"Où est-ce que tu étais ?  
- Ailleurs.  
- Réponds moi correctement !  
- Parle-moi sur un autre ton.  
- Je te parle sur le ton qui s'impose ! Tu as des responsabilités, tu ne peux pas t'esquiver comme ça ! Konoha a besoin de toi !  
- Si ce n'est que Konoha …"

Un silence outré.

"Tu ne penses quand même pas ce que tu viens de dire … ?"

Un sourire.

"Bien sûr que non."

Nouveau silence.

"Je suis là … tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hum hum …"

Les larmes s'accumulèrent sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle préféra partir.

* * *

"On m'a dit … Enfin, on m'a demandé de te parler …  
- Pas de ça entre nous, par pitié …  
- Mais je … !"

Elle détourna la tête. Il était tard et elle était fatiguée, tout comme lui, mais on lui avait demandé de parler avec lui. Après tout, elle était la femme du Hokage et devait veiller à ce qu'aucun problème ne vienne entraver le bien être de son époux.

"Et … Tu as pensé au prénom ?  
- Au prénom ?  
- Hum … De notre enfant."

Silence.

"Si c'est une fille, j'aimerai l'appeler Hana. C'est joli, non ? Et pour un garçon … Que dis-tu de Tsubaki ?"

Silence.

"Je sais que …"

Le ton avait changé. Il était plus amer.

"Je sais que notre mariage a été arrangé et que les sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre ne sont pas comparables à l'amour mais … Je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu comptes pour moi. Tu comptes pour beaucoup de personnes, mademoiselle Sakura et maître Kakashi les premiers et …

- C'est ça qu'ils t'ont demandé de me dire ?"

Silence. Coupable, cette fois.

"Je vois."

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée ou bien le petit jour allait se lever, c'était pareil. L'air était humide et froid, le ciel dégagé. Les étoiles brillaient faiblement, moins que les lampadaires en tout cas. Naruto arriva devant la porte du studio. Il ferma un court instant les yeux. Craquer, il allait craquer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Naruto rouvrit ses yeux brûlants et déverrouilla la porte. Il entra. Il faisait noir. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici de nuit.

L'interrupteur fut actionné et Naruto en manqua un battement de cœur. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste du blanc. Rien que du blanc. Le studio était vide. Le lit n'était plus là, ni la table, ni la gazinière, ni le frigo. La salle de bain devait être dans le même état. Plus de stores non plus. Plus rien.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et Naruto se retrouva à genoux sur le carrelage blanc de l'entrée, incapable de réagir. Une petite note se détacha de la porte. Naruto l'attrapa au vol, incrédule. C'était l'écriture de Sakura, il la reconnaissait, mais il n'arrivait pas à lire. Tout devenait flou et tremblant. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivie d'une autre. Sa vue s'améliora quelque peu et Naruto pu enfin lire. Puis se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Et pleurer, enfin.

Sasuke était mort.

_Fin_


End file.
